Handcuffs, Seriously?
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: 6918 Short drabbles inspired by chapter 260, Muku and Hiba talk about handcuffs in a bathtub. Seriously.
1. I

Title: Handcuffs, Seriously?

Rating: T

Warnings: 6918, MukuHiba, OOC, spoilers for chapter 260.

Note: Inspired by chapter 260. I'm sure you know why. I wasn't going to write any MukuHiba until my exams are over, but chapter 260 just took me by surprise. I mean, what is Hibari going to use those handcuffs for, I guess I'll find out in the next chapter, but really, handcuffs? Someone shoot me please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Handcuffs, Seriously?

Frowning, Hibari swiftly whipped out his tonfas, on standby, ready to rip the person in front of him into little pieces. His grey eyes glinted sharply as Mukuro moved a finger to point at his forehead and frowned.

"Did you know, Kyoya, if you're always that angry, you'll die early."

Hibari growled "Then stop crawling into my bath you pervert"

"You're the one that left the door unlocked" muttered Mukuro slyly.

The Cloud Guardian bit his lip. He REALLY wanted to kill the other man. "Go away. Or I'll handcuff you with Araundi's handcuffs."

"Kinky" whistled Mukuro as he slid his feet across the bottom of the bathtub to nudge Hibari's leg "Restricting my movements with your handcuffs"

"Or I could just bite you to death here"

Mukuro wondered briefly why he wasn't being attacked yet before he smirked as he leaned in, his lips almost touching Hibari's lips. "Don't you think it's kinkier to cuff yourself with your handcuffs?"

The Mist Guardian watched as the other man flushed, as Mukuro's insane laughter filled the bathroom.

"If you blush too much, Kyoya, you know, you're going to die early." Mukuro paused as he softly wrapped his fingers around Hibari's wrists, chuckling at the thought of Hibari at his mercy, of course, with the handcuffs. "All the blood is going to rush up to your cheeks, and your limbs will succumb to me"

Pushing Mukuro to the other side of the bath tub, Hibari glared as he spat with disgust "I'm not going to die before you."

"It's a promise then" smiled Mukuro as he leaned back into the bathtub, blowing some bubbles off his palm "don't forget the handcuffs, okay, Kyoya?"

"Seriously?" asked Hibari who then sighed in defeat as he too leaned back into the bathtub. He took a peek at the illusionist and acknowledged that he was never going to hear the end of this from that sadist.


	2. II

Title: Handcuffs, Seriously?

Rating: T

Warnings: Death Note references (well there's really only one…and they just keep going back to it), 6918, MukuHiba, OOC, spoilers for chapter 260.

Note: Typical, typical, but I really had to write it out. You know? Please Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Handcuffs, Seriously?

"What are you doing in my bathtub?" Hibari asked in a scolding tone, glaring at the other before climbing in "Again?"

"Testing the temperature" Mukuro replied, his hands reaching to hold Hibari's legs, pulling them so that they were sitting awkwardly in his lap, his fingers playing with the other's toes.

"And how is the temperature?" The Cloud Guardian didn't even know why he bothered to ask. It was after all, pretty much pointless to hold a conversation with such a foul herbivore. Not always though. And he grimaced.

Ignoring the question, Mukuro asked "So did you remember to bring the handcuffs?" before lifting one of Hibari's foot to his mouth, kissing softly.

Blushing a little, Hibari looked away, but did not move to take his foot away from the man that was kissing it. "Why do you really want to be cuffed so much?"

"Yes" Mukuro answered smoothly, a playful smile on his face "Cuffed to you, dearest Kyoya"

His mentality screaming in shock, Hibari's eyes narrowed when he looked at the Mist illusionist "What good would that do?"

Mukuro lifted Hibari's other foot so that he could kiss that foot too. He did not say anything.

"It's not like you're suspecting me of being Kira or I'm suspecting you of being Kira…" Hibari whispered softly, before leaning back in the tub, relishing in the soothing feel a hot bath gives.

"True" Mukuro nodded, wondering to himself what crawled under Hibari's skin to make him talk, just a little more than usual.

"Plus, the chain between their cuffs is much longer…compared to Araundi's"

"Good point" The illusionist lathered some bubbles across Hibari's leg, scrubbing lightly.

"Just imagine the kinky sex they have" Hibari sighed before smirking at Mukuro.

"Oya, oya" Mukuro smirked back at the other "Is that an invitation, dearest Kyoya?"

Scoffing, Hibari pulled himself closer to Mukuro, pressing his lips against the other "The handcuffs are just beside you. What do you think?" He enjoyed looking at the way Mukuro's mouth curved into a smug smirk.

"I wouldn't know if they had kinky sex or not, but I'm sure that the two of us can create our own" Mukuro chuckled.

"In the bathtub?" Hibari asked, frowning at the rather restrictive and limited space the bathtub provided. And all the mess they'll make with the bubbles and bathwater…he wouldn't want to be the one cleaning it up afterwards.

"Why not?" grinned Mukuro as he placed his lips on the Hibari's lips, forcing all thoughts going through Hibari's head to cease.


	3. III

Title: Handcuffs, Seriously?

Rating: T

Warnings: Strongly implied mature content, 6918, MukuHiba, OOC, spoilers for chapter 260.

Note: I started this and sort of had no real idea where it was going, and right now, I still don't know. I should be studying. Not thinking of how much I miss Muku and Hiba. T^T Please enjoy and leave a review behind :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Handcuffs, Seriously?

"I'm not even going to ask what you're doing in my bath again" scoffed Hibari as he kicked Mukuro under the water.

"You know you like it when I'm in your bath" chuckled Mukuro as he watched Hibari's cheeks tinge red.

"I should bind you and hang you dry like salted fish" sneered Hibari.

"Didn't know you were such a sadist, Kyoya-kun" commented Mukuro happily

"Talk for yourself, pineapple head" growled Hibari as he looked away, arms crossed across his chest.

Placing both arms on the edges of the bath, Mukuro laughed "That's right, you're the masochistic sadist. How could I forget?"

"Better than a perverted sadist"

"Oya? Aren't you quite the perverted one too?" Mukuro quipped, bringing a finger to touch Hibari's lips. Instinctively, Hibari opened his mouth so that he could suck on the finger before he realised what he was doing and bit down on Mukuro's saliva slicked finger. The metallic taste of blood calmed him down, just a bit.

Taking his finger out of Hibari's mouth, Mukuro shook his hand, feinting hurt as he frowned at Hibari's smug expression "Stop doing that or you're really going to hurt me one day" Mukuro swore he could see Hibari's eyes light up.

"That's nothing, compared to the risk of me getting nerve damage from the wrong use of Araundi's handcuffs" complained Hibari as he kicked Mukuro again, for good measure.

"You like it rough though" argued Mukuro "plus, it's kinky and there's no thrill if we're not using the tools of your so called 'justice', am I right?"

"You might as well do me at the police station then" Hibari stated sarcastically.

"Oh!" Mukuro chuckled "now I have an enthusiastic exhibitionist as well"

"Yes well, that would have to be you" Hibari nodded

One of Mukuro's eyebrows rose as he crossed his arms across his chest

"People don't go around hopping into other people's baths" explained Hibari.

Mukuro shrugged as he said offhandedly, "Thought you wouldn't mind looking at my genitals"

"You obviously thought wrong. I really should cuff you and see if you'll get nerve damage."

"That won't work, Kyoya."

Hibari gave Mukuro a questioning look before scowling as he watched Mukuro's mouth pull up into a familiar smirk.

"You're obviously going to be the one handcuffed tonight"

"To you?" Hibari asked, a little hopeful, not wanting to have both his hands restricted.

Mukuro merely chuckled.


	4. IV

Title: Handcuffs, Seriously?

Rating: T

Warnings: Strongly implied mature content, 6918, MukuHiba, OOC, spoilers for chapter 260.

Note: Personally, I didn't find this chapter as funny…but I really wanted to get a message across, well, what I believe….heh….stupid Araundi's handcuffs, Hiba really should just chuck them away. You look sooo much cooler with tonfas! =^=

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Handcuffs, Seriously?

"Are you ever going to give me an excuse?" Hibari questioned as he curled his legs towards himself, making room for the naked illusionist.

"What for?" Mukuro slipped into the bathtub with glee.

"What else?" The Cloud Guardian stared at the other with a hard stare "exactly that."

Shrugging, Mukuro dipped his arms into the lukewarm water, sighing peacefully "Kyoya, let's go Green"

Hibari looked up "What?...Green?"

"Yeah you know, choosing more eco-friendly and natural options" Mukuro explained.

"I know what 'going green' means" snapped Hibari as he looked at the other man suspiciously "why would YOU want to all of a sudden?"

"It's good for the planet"

Hibari was tempted to smack himself in the forehead as he scoffed. Unbelievable.

"Think about it, you're denying kinky sex with your handcuffs because of the nerve and muscle damage risk" stated Mukuro as if it were fact. He dodged Hibari's swinging arms and continued "There's no nerve damage if we use handcuffs especially designed for such passionate activities"

"Just call it sexual intercourse you herbivore" mumbled Hibari who was clearly not pleased with Mukuro's phrasing.

"Wouldn't it be even better if we use neoprene handcuffs that are also pro-cow?"

"Just what makes you think I'll throw away Araundi's handcuffs for a pair of useless ones" sneered Hibari

Mukuro chuckled "what are you saying? You threw away your so called 'useless' tonfa for the handcuffs didn't you?"

The poor Mist Guardian was on the receiving end of Hibari's sharp kick.

"Mind you, I'm talking about when our naked bodies are tangled together in heat and not during battle" Mukuro pointed out as he rubbed his sore stomach, silently cursing Hibari and his 'unexpected' kick.

"Then don't bring up my tonfas" Hibari bit his lips, he could feel them inching to a curve "unless you want to be at the end of them"

Mukuro seemed as though he was considering Hibari's words before he answered with a rather sly voice "I prefer looking at your perverted face when you melt under my touch"

Hibari wanted to gag "Not very kinky at all"

"You're right…but doing anything with you is kinky in itself." Mukuro smiled at the other, his eyes just daring Hibari to disagree.

Instead Hibari's cheeks flushed red "Well then I guess we really don't need Araundi's handcuffs"

Nodding his head, Mukuro pulled the other closer. Hibari silently thanked the creator of small bathtubs for the proximity it provided.

"So why are we going green again?"

…

"How about we also get some organic lubricant?"


	5. V

Title: Handcuffs, Seriously?

Rating: T

Warnings: Strongly implied mature content, 6918, MukuHiba, OOC

Note: So, I was reading chapter 322…and then it just hit me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitman Reborn!

xxx

Handcuffs, Seriously?

"Answer me", Hibari commanded, kicking Mukuro in the chest.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow at the other, giving the prefect a quizzical look, "what? I thought you'd be use to my presence in your bathtubs these days."

Holding up the trident he had caught, Hibari sneered, "why are you throwing your weapon at me? Itching for a fight?"

"In the bathtub?" Mukuro laughed before he scoffed, "obviously not, unless you're up for some passion of a different kind."

Narrowing his eyes, Hibari slightly waved the trident in front of the illusionist, silently demanding for an answer.

"Just learning from you~" Mukuro drawled out his words. He watched as blank expression ran across Hibari's face for a second before it scrunched up in confusion. Mukuro wondered himself why he had said that line, there wasn't anything he would, could, learn from the Japanese boy, "chucking your weapon hazardously."

"I haven't been discarding my tonfas", Hibari stated calmly, his foot kicking Mukuro's knee rather softly.

"So I've noticed", Mukuro returned the kick, "I cannot express the emotion I felt when you chucked those grungy handcuffs instead of your tonfas"

"Are you mocking me?" Hibari asked, immaturely swiping his hand across the surface of the water, splashing water on Mukuro's face.

"You're always harping on about discipline", a smirk made its way on Mukuro's face as he casually wiped the water off his face, "yet you're the one going around, throwing handcuffs"

"So?" Hibari glared at the other, wanting to kick the Italian out of his bathtub.

"Why are you throwing handcuffs at other 'people'?" Mukuro tapped the other's forehead lightly, "you only need to throw them at me~"

This time, it was Hibari's turn to raise an eyebrow at the other.

"So, you know", Mukuro smiled widely, "so I can use them on you." Mukuro leaned forward to grasp the other's wrist, "you have no discipline".

As Hibari swiftly pushed Mukuro's head into the lukewarm water, like dunking oreo cookies in milk, not that Hibari did that, he couldn't help but think that it was the most outrageously twisted form of jealousy he's seen from the devious Mist Guardian.


End file.
